


'till the streets run red

by outlawscumfuc



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cold blooded Murder, Drow, Elves, Excessive Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Half-orc, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Thieves Guild, Tieflings, Torture, Trauma, Very Bad Language, Werewolves, plans gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawscumfuc/pseuds/outlawscumfuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born into poverty can lead down many dark roads, being born into savagery even more. Deep in the darkness of the Neverwinters underworld, brutality breeds and souls are torn into a man made hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The loss of that accursed innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the DnD universe goes to wizards of the coast. My campaigns are usually quite dark and gritty, with evil characters doing nasty and disturbing shit. This story does not shy away from details, so if you dislike tho kind of stuff, best leave.  
> If you like it, congrats and welcome to the league of sick fucks.

Nyssa looked out of her place in the shadows into the rain and shivered. She stared at a puddle forming and slowly growing into a big brown muck. She imagined it growing larger until it finally swallowed the whole damn city. A human scurried by and scoffed when he saw the tiefling sitting in the doorway. Well fuck you to, she thought and took a big sip from the brown bottle next to her. The booze was cheap, tasted awful and was far to strong for her, but at least it kept her warm.

She ran her fingers through her short, blood red hair, between her horns that let her stand out like a sore thumb in any crowd. She was quite pretty, pretty enough for the other gutter trash to try to bed her at least, with strong elven features she inherited from her mother. Some days she cursed her demonic features - the horns, the serpentine tail, the bright yellow eyes - for making her stand apart even from the lowlifes crowding Neverwinters back alleys. Some days, she would long for nothing more than to walk down the street to the fishers market and not be looked at like a monster and hear people call her a freak or goatgirl under their breath.  
But this was not one of those days. Freezing and drunk on the side of the road, leaning at the broken door to the house she lived in, she wanted nothing more than to watch this cesspool of a city drown in its pus and puke.

"I need to work.", her mother had said, high on some cheap drug she smoked, her eyes red and her voice cracking. "Someone in this household has to earn some money at least..."  
"Don't act as if fucking sailors for a fist o'coppers is actual work.", Nyssa replied before being smacked across the face and pushed out the small apartments door. 

The small apartment was just a single room with two beds a, fireplace and a rather large wardrobe. When Nyssa was younger, her mother would lock her in there while she entertained her clients and beat her when she made as much as a sound. When she got older, her mother tried to sell her to her clients, but Nyssa stabbed one with a pair of scissors and that was the end of that. Now the tiefling would just be shoved out the door in the mornings and return for sleep and scarce food in the evening.

She raised the bottle of swill to her lips and finished the bottle. Frustrated she threw the bottle onto the street, where I burst into shards that disappeared in the muddy water.  
Nyssa had considered finding a job, but who would hire a tiefling anyway? She could not read, could not write... she was kind of good with numbers, but she doubted that this would be of any use. She was good at snatching stuff without getting noticed, like the bottle of booze that had made this miserable day a little more pleasant.

The door behind her pushed open and a fat man shoved her aside, cursing her to sit somewhere else. Her head had started spinning and her stomach rebelled so she didn't say anything and just concentrated on keeping the booze in and leaned back at the door.  
She shuddered in revulsion. The fat man was not a tenant of their building and all other tenants where at their respective jobs, which only left her whore of a mother... How anyone foul be such a wretch to sell herself to such a specimen was beyond her comprehension. She wrapped her thin cloak tighter around her in the in vain attempt to fend of the wet cold and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, for when she opened them again the mid-day sun shone down on the wet street and a familiar figure with snow white hair stood leaning against the rotten wood of the doorways wall. "You look like shit, Nys.", Vashenia said smiling.  
The slender drow female was one of the only people in this hellhole of a city Nyssa somewhat liked. She was a thief by trade and had a refreshingly sarcastic disposition towards life. The tiefling straightened herself and blinked at the now bright world, the suns rays reflecting in the dirty water on the street and stinging into her sensitive eyes.

"I feel like shit to.", she groaned and got to her feet. "What's up?"  
"Just checking.", the drow said. "Thought you may finally have made the big score and could pay me back."

Nyssa laughed at that, though it was true that she owed quite a lot to the little drow. "Keep dreaming. Or do you have a lead?"  
"I might have.", Vashenia said and looked over her shoulder. "I spoke with Malik yesterday and dropped your name. Might be interested, if I can prove that you're worth the trouble."

"So, what's the play?", Nyssa asked, intrigued by the prospect of finally getting out of the slums, even if it meant running with the thieves guild and becoming a walking cliché of a tiefling.

"Got any quarrels robbing a charity?", Vashenia asked in a low tone. Nyssa shook her head and the drow continued. "There's this holy man in the merchants district, see? He's a devout of Ilmater, I think, and he collects silver from the rich fat fuckers up there. He gets to play the savior for the shitheads down here and the merchants get to act all good and devout. He stashes the coins in his house and buys supplies for his soup kitchen on weeksend. So the evening before, we go in, rob him blind and split the coin. We both get to bring Malik a fat purse, what do you say?"

"Why don't we just keep the coin?", Nyssa asked.  
"Cause Malik will kill us? And it's kind of suspicious when two girls from the slums start spending silver a few days after the holy man is robbed. You gotta be smart about these kinds of things, otherwise it's a ride to the cells or a knife in the back for you." 

Vashenia looked up at the tiefling girl with a mischievous glimmer in her violet eyes. Despite being ten years older, Vashenia barely reached Nyssas chest. The tiefling liked to tease the elf that she must have some dwarf in her, to what the drow usually replied that she'd her mother fucking a dwarf was still preferable to Nyssas mother fucking a goat... and gods know what else.

"So, let's do it.", Nyssa said with a smile creeping onto her face.

The week went slow as always. Nyssa spent the days giddy with anticipation, roaming through the back alleys and looking for anything interesting to take, but down in the slums, there was nothing. She got into a fight with two boys on one of her tours and managed to break ones nose with a plank of wood before making her escape up the side of a house. The other boy tried to climb up after her, but she kicked him in th face when he tried to grab her tail and he fell down into the dirty alley.

When the evening of the weeksend finally came, she made her way to the merchants gate where the young drow thief would be waiting for her. She found her sitting at the side of the road working a dagger with a whet stone.

"Ready to do this?", Vashenia asked without looking up.  
"Yhea, I am.", Nyssa answered and glanced anxiously at the armed guards at the shut district gate.

"Don't be so nervous, it looks suspicious.", the drow said as Nyssa held out her hand to pull her to her feet. "This won't be easy, but I have a plan."  
"And what's that plan?"

"Well...", Vashenia explained as she led her tiefling friend down a narrow way between buildings and the districts wall. "Getting in is easy, there's a narrow area where we can climb the wall and jump to a building on the other side. Just need'a keep an eye out for the guards."  
It was indeed easy. Both Vashenia and Nyssa were strong and experienced climbers and within minutes the two young women were peek in over the side of the district wall into the has splendor of the merchants district. Nyssa had never been to this part of the city as the guards would always chase her off at the gate, but her dark elf friend had already worked this district a few times.

They slipped over the wall after the guard had passed and jumped onto the building on the other side when they were sure he was out of hearing distance. It was a close call and Nyssa almost lost her footing, but the drow caught her and kept her from crashing down into the street below.

They made their way down the other side of the building, dropping down on lower rooftops until they could safely reach the street. The streets where brightly lit by lanterns, so the tiefling girl pulled up her hood to conceal her demonic horns from curious eyes. She had brought a long woolen cloak to conceal herself, as she figured the guards would be suspicious of a tiefling wandering the merchants district by night.

The walked through the streets until they reached the plaza of the gods graces, where the temples were located and the holy man lived in a side alley. Two guards made their rounds on the plaza and eyed the drow when they passed them.

"What are you girls doing out here tho late a'night?", one of them stopped to ask. He was a tall human with a thick beard and a halberd.

"We're coming home from work.", Vashenia lied. "My stepsister here spilled a pot of bean soup and we had to clean up after the last patrons left."

"Shame for the soup.", the guard shrugged and turned to leave. "It's not good to be out this late. T'guard can't be everywhere and there are a lot of bad people in town."

"Understood, good sir. Farewell!", the drow chirped.  
The man shuffled off and they continued making their way to the alley. The alley itself was dark, barely touched by the lamps light. They walked until the drow stopped and put a slender hand on the tieflings arm.

"This is it.", Vashenia whispered. "Stand guard while I get the door open."

Nyssa took off her hood and looked up and down the row of buildings. To her right was a temples high, windowless stone wall and to her left small hovels, like the one the holy man lived in, stood in sullen silence.  
The drow went to her knees in front of the door and started to work on the lock with her lockpick. Nyssa held her breath an nervously glanced up and down the alley, until she finally heard a soft click. 

She looked at the drow who only nodded towards the now open door and quietly slipped into the house. Inside there was not much to behold, to her dismay. Wooden bookshelves held a few books who's titles the tiefling foul not read. There was a wooden table with a wooden chair, but not a single sign of wealth. Her eyes, already attuned well to the far by nature, made out two doors, one of which was open a crack.  
She crept closer and peaked inside. On a stone bed, a elder man laid, covered to the hip with a woolen blanket and snoring softly. Vashenia was already at the other door, tracing it with her small, elven fingers for signs of an alarm. She found what she was looking for in the bottom left corner and gestured the tiefling to keep an eye on the sleeping priest.

She looked back into the room and nearly gasped in shock when she saw the man stir in his sleep. Then her eyes fell on something else: Upon a chair in the corner hung a large talisman on a chain.  
Nyssa could not make out what the metal was exactly, but a line, dark stone was encased in the metal frame in some pattern. She bit her lip and looked towards the elf now working the doors lock and decided to grab the pendant. Carefully she pushed open the door and stepped into the room, quiet as a shadow. She made her way to the chair and knelt down. Carefully she picked up the amulet and traced its intricate lines of the metalwork with her fingers. This should be worth something, she decided.  
"Is someone there?", a soft voice asked and the tieflings heart froze in a surfe of panic.

Spectral light flooded the room as the priest spoke a simple spell of illumination, the light blinding Nyssas eyes in a sudden flash.  
She dropped the amulet, whirled around and held a hand protectively before her eyes. Gods be damned!, she thought. Fear took hold of her. She had heard stories of the dungeons, especially of what happened to female prisoners who got tossed in a cell with the thieves, murderers and rapers of the city. She didn't want to end like the dumb blonde bitch Betty from her street! The girl had been a year younger than she was now, not even sixteen, when she had tried to fling horseshit at her brother and hit son lordly pisspot rich in the face. 

It had been a good laugh until the lords guards had dragged the girl, crying, screaming and kicking to the dungeons. When she came home, bruised and raped by two dozen men for ten days straight, the dumb bitch had been pregnant and drowned herself in the harbour.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? Are you... robbing me?", the holy man asked, his voice still numb from sleep.  
Nyssa dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", she wept. "I was hungry! No one soul help someone tainted like me! I'm so sorry m'lord!"  
"I'm not a lord, child.", the priest said and got out of bed. He wore simple undergarments and wrapped himself in his blanket. "I'm just a simple servant of Ilmatar. But you must know, theft is a crime."

"I know, I KNOW! Please, have mercy, I was so hungry!", Nyssa cried. She looked up at the priest and then threw herself at his feet. "Please, I'll go and I'll never stew again! Please don't send me to the dungeons, where they rape and kill little girls!"

The priest took her by the shoulders and raised her up. "Don't cry child, no one needs to know. Come, I will give you some bread and water, that is all I have here. But promise me you'll stop stealing? You can come to my soup kitchen at the docs for food, but breaking the law will just get you into more trouble."

"Thank you, I will. No more stealing, I promise.", Nyssa said and followed the priest to the living area. Faster than she could realize, or he could react, Vashenia leapt from the shadows behind him and struck him in the head with a baton.  
He went down to the ground with a grunt and laid there. A fine line of dark red tickled from his head where the drow had hit him.

"Thanks.", Nyssa said and cracked her neck. "T'fucker caught me off guard, nearly pissed myself."

"Yhea.", Vashenia said and stowed away her baton. "That's why ya don't go snooping and stick to the plan. Good thinking with the hungry urchin number though."

"Yhea, I figured a holy man of Ilmater who feeds the shitheads at the docs in his spare time wouldn't be able to resist being a goodie-two-shoes.", she went back into the mans bedroom and brought out the amulet. "Anyway, look what I found."

Vashenia took the amulet from her hands and inspected I. Her drow eyes where even better in the dark than the tieflings, although they where not comparable to those of a drow from the underdark. Vashenia had been born on the surface and adjusted to the bright light of the sun. "I'll sack it. Think these are rubies, maybe it's even magic. If Mask smiles on us, we might just have made a fat catch tonight.", she tucked the amulet away under her cloak and nodded towards the other open door. "Anyway, help me with the silver. Neverwinters devout have been generous this week."

Carrying the coins in their hidden pockets was a tiresome work. They had to wait for the morning as the weight of their loot made climbing nigh impossible. When the sun finally rose, they hid in plain sight, walking with the lot of merchants and workers that formed the daily stream down towards the docks.

"When we meet Malik, you leave the talkin' t'me, got it?", the drow had said in a hushed voice. "Speak only when he addresses you directly, and, if you value your ass, don't piss him off."

They reached the notorious Schadowscale Inn in the early morning, their shoulders aching from the silvers weight. The lack of sleep made itself known, as both, drow and tiefling, yawned and rubbed their eyes. Inside, the elf ordered two cups of hangman's spirit from a stout dwarven lady with an ugly scar across her left eye and offered her friend one. "It'll kick the sleep from your bones.", she said and drang her cup in big gulps.

The beverage wasn't that strong, at least Nyssa had tasted stronger stuff before, but it worked as described. The taste was sickly sweet, but when she had drunk half of the cup, she already felt the grogginess leave her body. After she had finished it, she was wide awake, as if she had slept the whole night.

"Ready to face the ferret?", Vashenia asked.

"Sure.", Nyssa answered. Why Malik called himself the ferret was beyond her comprehension. The tiefling figured that a street name should sound more intimidating. Something like the wolf, the serpent... but the ferret?

Vashenia led her up a flight of stairs to where the Shadowscale had it's beds. They walked down the narrow corridor until a large half orc stepped into their way. "Brought me a new whore?", he said and looked the tiefling up. "That wouldn't have been necessary."

"Get lost Grish.", Vashenia said. "We're here to talk to Malik, not to put up with your shit."

The half orc laughed, his booming voice echoing off the walls. He stepped aside and leaned against the wall. "He's in. But send your litte friend my way when your done." He winked at Nyssa. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm no whore you cunt.", the tiefling spat out and followed the drow through the door. Malik sat on a table and counted coins, another thief stood in front of him, his arms crossed and clearly impatient. Malik had a lean and pointed face. He really does look like a fuckin ferret, the tiefling thought.

They stop silently in the back while the two men spoke. "That guy out there...", Vashenia whispered. "that was Grish. He's an enforcer and someone you should stay away from while you're new in the guild." Nyssa nodded and silently watched as the man took a bag from Malik and left.  
The ferret gestured towards Vashenia. "What d'ya have for me, girl?", he asked with a smooth voice. 

"Coin, what else?", Vashenia said with a smile. She started empting her pockets on the desk. Fist full after fist full of round silvers, coppers and even the occasional gold made its way onto the table. Nyssa followed her example, adding her own coin until before short a sizable pile laid before the guildmaster.  
"So, who did you get this from?", he asked as he picked up one of the stranger, foreign coins.  
"Does that really matter?"  
"Under normal circumstances, no. However, the rumor is going around that someone robbed a priest doing charity and now all the gutter rats and orphans have to go without food this week."  
Vashenia shrugged. "That's a shame, really.", she said.  
"And who's your friend here?", Malik asked.  
The drow looked at Nyssa and gave her a short nod. "I'm Nyssa. I helped Vashenia on this job.", the tiefling said and reached for the priests amulet hidden in her pocket. The drow had thought it best if she would present the item, though Nyssa was no longer sure if it wasn't just out of fear that the guildmaster would disapprove. She placed the amulet in the middle of the pile of coins and looked at Malik. "I found this too. Thought you might be able to fetch a good price for it."

Maliks eyes widened a little, yet his face betrayed nothing. Carefully he reached for the amulet and let his fingers glide over the intricate metalwork. "How old are you, girl?", he asked as he studied her prize.

"I'll be seventeen in a week.", Nyssa said and crossed her arms. She tried to look confident, but when Malik raised his eyes to her, her confidence melted away. There was a coldness I his eyes that made the hairs on neck stand up straight.

"Seventeen huh?", he asked and turned the pendant. "You have an eye for valuables, I see. Do you know how much I can make on this?"

"Enough to let me join the guild?", she asked back, holding his gaze. Don't blink.

"Not a single coin.", he said and placed I next to the pile of coins. "How would buy a stolen symbol of Ilmatar? I am not a devout man, but even I soul not vex a god like that. It's I'll luck."

Nyssa glanced at the drow beside her. Vashenia was still as a statue. Despite that, the tiefling saw the tension on her face clear as day. "So it won't get me into the guild?", she asked.

"I didn't say that.", Malik said and a faint smile hushed over his face as he let his hands glide over the pile of coins. "It shows me you have spirit. And you've got the guts to pull off a job. Most youngsters think that, only because they snatched some trinket from a merchants stand and ran away, that they are thief material. They are not."  
Malik began to count ten silver coins and handed them to Nyssa. "Coin is what I deal in. Stolen goods are difficult to sell and are only worth the trouble when we receive a special order from a client or when it's an item that can't be identified by the owner or the guards. I will allow you to work my streets. Vashenia will introduce you to my man Ethenris. You will deliver at least, let us say, two hundred silver a week. Steal it from merchants, sailors, whomever. If you impress me, we can discuss your further role in my organization."

"And what about my cut?", Nyssa asked?

"Everything you steal that exceeds the two hundred silvers is yours. Work my streets without my permission, or fall short, and there will be consequences. That's the deal, kid. Take it or leave it."  
Nyssa looked at her elven friend and again Vashenia gave her a nod.  
"I guess it's the best I can expect?", she asked.  
"It is.", Malik said drily.  
"Then I accept."

"They do this with every recruit.", Vashenia had told her. "If you survive this for a few months they'll start to give you jobs. These pay better and, if your good, you'll get the same quality jobs I do."  
Ethenris was a pisspot of a moonelf, a sleazy son of a bitch with a nasty scar running from his temple to his jaw. He eyed them over as if they were rats, scurrying through his apartment. He snarled at her to not bother him in the morning or in the evenings and, before all else, to pay the guild on time, followed by a string of threats.  
Vashenia helped her during the first weeks, showing her the good spots where traders mingled with the captains and coins were easy to snatch. She'd averaged thirty to thirty five silvers and soon had a nice little fortune stashed away behind a lose stone in a wall behind the house her mother lived in. She bought a pair of sturdy leather boots that kept her feet nice and dry. Two weeks later she had enough to afford some breeches made from black leather and a leather jacket with at least a dozen hidden pockets, some of which she herself only found weeks later.  
Her mother eyed her suspiciously and demanded pay for food and the bed. When Nyssa told her she had no coin, the drunk and drugged elven whore slapped her in the face so hard that Nyssa crashed into the old ugly wardrobe and hit her head. After that she opted to sleep in the harbour, laying hidden on roofs of warehouses, looking at the stars and enjoying the fresh breeze from the sea in the warm summer nights.

When it rained or when she fancied a hot bath, she went to one of the cheap inns. After a while she became even better in spotting rich targets and cutting their purses without a single soul noticing and so she started sleeping in inns on a regular basis, only spending the nights outside when they where clear and warm.

Ethenris had been becoming a colossal pain in her ass though. He leered at her and offered her coin for her body whenever she had the displeasure of visiting him to drop off her coin. It was worse when Grish was around, though. The huge half orc was hunting what he called 'unsanctioned thieves', and more often than not left these poor sods dead in some alley.  
Nyssa quickly learned to turn this into an advantage though. She let the gutterrats know whenever Grish would go on patrol in exchange for a part of their score. Soon she even found a few that had actual talent. One boy in particular, Markus, was a true natural in misleading people. Together they scammed their way through dozens of sailors, earning a nice he's of coin in the process.

"But why pay the guild at all?", he asked her one night they where sitting at the docs. "As I see it, they don't do shit for you while you make good coin."  
"You pay the guild to continue breathin'", Nyssa asked. "Or do you want to end up gettin' Grishs special axe treatment?"  
"No, can't say I do.", he said and drank deeply from the bottle of rum they had stolen off of a merchants cart. "But still... You've been workin' for them, what? Three months?"  
"Yhea, more like three and a half.", Nyssa said and took the bottle from his hand. She was feeling dizzy already, but they had made her quota two days early thanks to a fat spice merchant she had robbed while Markus played the interested customer. Today, she would get nice and drunk, maybe meet Vashenia later for more drink and some good old troublemaking.

"How much coin have those bastards made off of you by now?", he asked and looked at her. "And what have you gotten in return? Except being called a whore and threatened by that cunt Ethenris."

"Two thousand eight hundred this week.", she mumbled, more to herself than to him. Hell, it was a lot of coin...  
Markus whistled. "For that kind of coin you could live like a princess, Nys." He put his hand on her knee and looked into her amber eyes. "These people do nothing but take from you."  
"It'll change with time.", the tiefling said sullenly. "Vashenia said they'd give me better jobs if I prove myself."  
"So, where are these better jobs?", the boy asked. "These people are full of shit, Nys. Their taking advantage of you, nothing else."  
"And what's the alternative, huh? I can't just back out of this.", she took a deep swallow of the rum. Her words began to slightly slur, she noticed.  
"Make your own guild. You know when and where that fat orc goes hunting, we should organize the other kids and make big coin instead of living on thirty silvers a week."  
"It's more than I ever had before..."  
"But it's not even close to what you actually make!" He was on a roll now, Nyssa new. Markus would always get these great ideas about everything and go on and on about how the world should be and what they should do. Nyssa looked out onto the open water, following a large galley with her eyes as it sailed towards some exotic land.  
"Let me get some guys together, Nys. You'll see, we can make some real coin here and no one needs to know.", he said. She felt his hand on her back as he slid closer next to her. Markus was one of the few humans who didn't seem to be bothered by her demonic heritage. He even once had said that her horns made her quite beautiful.  
"I don't want you to get hurt.", she said and laid her head on his shoulder.  
He stroked her cheek and lifted her by the chin. He had this smile on his face again, the same one he always had when he had some crazy stuff in mind. He leaned in closer and whispered a "Don't worry." and pressed his lips on hers.  
Nyssa pulled away in shock. She had kissed before, but this was... unexpected. She looked at Markus and saw the drunk confusion on his face. "Not here.", she whispered and got up. She led him into an alley, away from curious eyes.  
When she turned he was already close behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. This time, the tiefling didn't pull back. They kissed and soon she felt his hands working their way underneath her tunic. Breathlessly, she hopped onto a crate and giggled as he went to his knees. Markus was a year younger than she was, yet he already had claimed some girls... or so he said.  
Nyssa let her hand glide through his ash blonde hair and giggled as he opened her belt with his teeth. "I've been dreaming about this for quite some time.", he confessed.

"Then what are you waiting for?", she whispered back. He pulled down her breeches to her ankles and looked at her. "Just like an elf...", he said smiling.  
"What?", Nyssa asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"No hair.", he grinned and placed a kiss between her legs that made her gasp and shudder. He kissed and licked her until she was ready to explode and then got back to his feet.  
"Don't stop.", she begged with a husky voice. She grabbed his belt and pulled him closer. He kissed her neck and fumbled open his own breeches.  
"I want you.", he whispered into her ear as he rubbed his cock against her mound. Nyssa grabbed him and stroked his shaft with one hand and his head with the other. She kissed him, invading his mouth with her tongue and tasting herself on his lips. She guided him to her entrance and tenderly he pushed himself into her wet hole.  
The tiefling girl gasped as he entered her. He looked into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head and he thrust into her. Nyssa had touched herself before, rubbing her cunt until ecstasy washed over her like a storm, but it was never this good. He began to thrust into her slickness. Nyssa moaned as his pace became faster and faster, driving her closer to the edge everytime his length disappears between her drenched folds. He bit her neck, kissed her. His hands bit into the soft flesh of her ass as he pounded her mercilessly towards her orgasm, and with one fast thrust, her orgasm came, making the tiefling shudder and twitch with pleasure. In between the jolts of her own ecstasy she heard him groan as he released his seed inside her.

Nyssa collapsed backwards against the wall of the house, pulling her partner with her. His head was nestled between her breasts as they both lay there, drunk, spent and breathing heavily. She stroked his blonde hair and looked up at the stars. What a perfect sky, she thought smiling.

"You're amazing.", he rasped into her chest. She laughed, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. "Let's do it.", she said softly. "Let's make our own guild."  
He looked up at her with mischief in his eyes. "And fuck every night.", he said smiling.  
"And fuck every night.", she agreed smiling.

He pulled himself out of her and Nyssa felt his seed run down her leg. She wiped it away with her hand and pulled up her breeches. "Lets go find Vashenia.", she said. "But not a word to her."

The days went by as always. Nyssa had spent quite the sum at the local alchemists shop to stock up on the potion she knew her mother used to prevent getting pregnant. Markus had turned up with a bunch of orphans he claimed were all decent thieves to introduce them to their grand new scheme.  
Markus would climb up the facade of the inn she staid in, as the innkeep had caught him stealing once and would beat him with a club every time he showed his face. Nyssa spent her nights on her back and on her knees, enjoying her newfound pleasure as Markus fucked her nearly ever night. She slept in his arms afterwards, resting her horned head on his chest and tickling his member with her tail. They'd talk deep into the night, laughing quietly and devouring each other short after in another fit of lust and desire.

The orphans proved useful. Though each of them was not nearly as good as the two of them were, the lot of them managed to gather quite the amount of coin. Nyssa kept them away from the markets or any other spots she knew the guild had an eye on while she worked her usual places every now and then for a little extra coin.  
Vashenia had become scarce, as she had been transferred to a guildmaster higher up the chain, a man called Nathanial Telvir, and their nights of mischief and drinking had become a seldom occasion.

Nyssa was making over a two hundred silver on top of her quota with the help of her gang by the time her first year in the guild was over. She split the sum with Markus who had become her unofficial second in command while the thirteen kids, all beggars and orphans, were their little mice, as they fondly called them. The would organize them into small groups and hit the docks, the merchants district and the large traders town in front of the gates, running scams and thieving whenever the opportunity arose.  
She had even moved to a better inn, where she had rented a room permanently. Markus still preferred to live with his elderly parents who he supported with his share of the coin. She had considered visiting him, but he had discouraged the notion as his parents soul not welcome a tiefling, much less the notion that their youngest son was in love with one.

Nyssa stared at the half open door. She could see Grishs lazily sprawled out on a chair. Usually the two whoresons would be laughing and japing about some brawl they fought or women they fucked, but this time the house was quiet. Carefully she opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Your late, slut.", the half orc growled.  
"I'm not here for you." She looked around. "Where's Ethenris?"  
"Not here, you can give the coin to me.", Grish said getting up from the chair. The door was still open. Should the large half orc try something, she could make a quick escape. The clumsy fat fuck wouldn't catch her in a thousand years. He wore heavy chain mail over his boiled leather and besides, the tiefling had a hard time imagening him running even without the steel weighting him down.

"I'm not giving you anything, Grish.", she said and eyed her surrounding. The small apartment was the same as ever, the same old furniture, the same sparse decorations - still, something was not right, she just had this feeling...  
"Girl.", a familiar voice said from the stairs to the cellar. Malik stood there, clad in a leather armor and with a shortsword at his belt. "Leave the coin with Grish. We have business to discuss."  
He nodded down towards the cellar and began climbing down the stairs, silent as a cat. Nyssa held out the coin for the half orc and hurried down to follow the ferret.  
"Finally have a job for me?", she asked as she caught up to him. He halted at a door and laid his hand on the handle. In the gloomy darkness she could still see the piercing coldness of his eyes. "In a manner, yes.", he said. "You made us a lot of money tho past year. Never once did you fail to deliver. That was most impressive." 

"Yhea, I think I'm getting the hang it all.", she smiled triumphantly. It had finally paid off, all her hard work... Her smile froze as Malik pushed open the door. Markus sat on a chair in the middle of the room, his face badly beaten, blood and broken teeth lying on the floor. Ethenris was behind him, grinning from one ear to the other.  
Nyssa saw that Markus was missing fingers on his right hand and his leg was twisted in a strange fashion. Ethenris pointed to the left. Her eyes followed and she saw several heads on a table at the wall, the blood still freshly dropping to the floor. They where children's heads.

She looked at Malik in shock. "You didn't truly think I wouldn't find out, do you?", he asked her with a calm voice. She turned an ran, only to smash into Grishs massive chest. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. How did he get down here? How in the hells did she not hear him? How...  
Before she could finish the thought, Grishs fist slammed into her face and knocked her out cold.

She woke with a throbbing pain in her face, her hands tied to the legs of the table she was laying on. They had put her on her stomach so that her feet could still awkwardly touch the ground.  
She opened her eyes and blinked. She was facing the wall with the cut hof heads, their faces distorted in the painful moments of their deaths. She had come to like them, some of them, and now they were dead because of her.  
The tiefling swallowed and turned her head to the right. She searched for Markus and found him where he had stood as the door revealed this horror. He was awake, looking at her with pained eyes. "Look boys, our dear guild mate is awake.", Malik yelled in fake jolliness. Ethenris laughed and Grish grunted in disinterest. Nyssa tried to move her hands, but the ropes that bound her to the table would not allow for even the faintest movement and only painfully chafed her wrists. Malik knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes. "You should have listened to that black skinned cunt.", he snarled. "Crossing me is the most stupid thing you could do." He looked to Markus in the chair. Ethenris had stepped behind him and held his mouth shut with strong, sure hands. "This boy already gets it.", he said and stroked her head. "We explained to him the dangers of crossing the guild and he listened... Very carefully. This means he is out of this predicament. You on the other hand... You are one of us, and you decided to betray the trust we, the trust I placed in you. I can't let that stand, do you understand?" "I... I do.", Nyssa said, trying her best to hide her fear. "You've made your point Malik. I... I'll never..." He slapped her across the face. She heard Markus squirm and Ethenris laugh. "This is what's going to happen," Malik said as he stood back up. He gestured towards Markus feebly struggling against Ethenris iron grip. "You are going to die today." "Please no...", the tiefling whimpered. "But first we need to make it clear that when you fuck with the thieves guild, we will fuck you back." He wend over to the tied up boy and grabbed his head, forcing him to look into Maliks eyes. "She's your lover, right? Your going to watch us take turns raping her. When we're done with this bitch, we're going to sell her to a whorehouse in Luskan and your head is going over on that table, that sound good?" Markus spat into the ferrets face and screamed "Fuck you!". Malik only laughed and wiped away the bloody spit. He looked back at Nyssa with a smile. "I think he approves." "Please don't do this Malik.", Nyssa begged. She could no longer hold back the tears, no longer cared to. "Please, I'll do anything you want. Just let us go, you won." "I'm afraid it's to late for that.", she felt him grab hold of her and press his hips against her ass. "And frankly, I've been looking forward to fucking the living hell out of you, you stupid demon slut." "This'll be fun to watch, don't you think?", Ethenris said and slammed his fist down on Markus maimed hand. Nyssa felt Malik bulge against her and heard her lover howl out in pain. He grabbed her tail harshly and made her yelp. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you into submission, goatgirl.", he growled. "These clothes look much to expensive for a worthless demonspawn whore." She heard him unsheathe his dagger. He lifted her backside painfully by her tail and slid the slender blade beneath her expensive belt. She heard the leather cut and felt the cold hard steel slide in underneath her pants. She gasped as the metal touched her skin. "Please don't do this..." He cut through her leather breeches down her legs and stripped her bare before him. He went around the table and grabbed her by the neck of her jacket. He leaned down to the girl and wiped away her tears. "Save these, slut. There'll be more than enough reason for you to cry later." "Please, I'll do anything...", the tiefling whimpered. Ethenris and Grish chuckled in the back while Markus looked at her with helpless rage. "She's getting impatient. Better fuck her fast.", Grish said. Malik slammed her head down and slid the dagger underneath her jacket to cut down her back. He tore the rags away until she was completely naked on the table, her round breasts pressed against the hard wood. "Hope your wet and ready, 'cause I don't have the patience for foreplay.", he whispered in her ear and went back behind her. Nyssa sobbed as she heard him unbuckled his belt and pull down his pants. He grabbed her naked ass and pulled her up, he parted her legs with his knees and slapped his hand onto her sex. "Look at that boys, her cunts as hairless as 'n elf.", he laughed and parted her lips with his fingers. "I am going to enjoy this.", he growled as he guided himself towards her hole. "Please...", she managed to whimper between sobs. "stop." With one hard push he immersed half his cock in her cunt, sending a spasm of pain through her stomach and making her scream. He pulled out just a few milimeters and than slammed himself back into her with all his strength. Nyssa collapsed on the hard wood, all strength and will leaving her body as Malik thrusted his full length into her unprepared body. She saw tiny flecks of light, red, green and yellow, dance before her eyes as she went limp under the ferrets brutal assault. He grabbed her tail with one hand, squeezing it hard, and her hip with the other and began fucking the limp young tiefling woman in front of him in a steady, hard pace. Nyssa only felt the pain between her legs and heard the smacking sound of his hips crushing against her bare ass as she bobbed back and forth. Time stood still as Malik mercilessly raped her, yet despite the pain she felt her hol getting wet and slick while the humans cock violated her. At least that lessened the pain of his thrusts, she thought, trying to focus on the dancing stars and not on the growing sensation of being fucked like a bitch by a dog in heat. Malik let go of her hip and placed his hand on her back. "Looks like she's warming to me.", he said between pleasured groans. "Always knew she was a little whore, just like her mother.", Ethenris said. He had gagged Markus with a dirty cloth and leaned on his head with his elbow with a knife at his throat. "Enjoying the show, boy?", he asked mockingly. "Must be quite the sight to see your lover get a real man between her legs." Maliks thrusts grew more frantic, every time hammering deeper into her hole, and with horror Nyssa realized that he was about to give her his seed. She tried to move, tried to free her hands, feeling the panic rising within her as suddenly her rapist let out a satisfied growl and she felt the wetness inside her hole. He jerked a few times as he unloaded himself, filling her young tight cunt with his cum. He slapped her ass hard and made her wince. "Well aren't you a nice little whore to fuck.", he laughed as he pulled out of her. He pulled up his pants and turned to the other men. Nyssa could feel his sperm leak out hof her violated body and trickle down her leg. "Well then", he said while buckling up his belt. "the bitch is all yours. She's nice and wet and ready for the next cock. But remember, we want to sell her, so no permanent damage." He slapped her ass hard. Nyssa closed her eyes. She had never prayed before, always hating the gods for throwing her into a world that despised her for simply being alive. Silently she begged for her torment to stop, begged for the gods to release her and to take away the painful memories. Ethenris slapped her in the face. "No sleeping, bitch!", he yelled and grabbed her by the hair. He jerked her upwards and looked into her amber eyes. She could see that there was no way out, simply by looking at the cruel elven man. He liked to hurt her, it was plainly written on his face. "Please let her go...", she heard Markus beg. "'twas my idea, not hers..." A smack and a grunt of pain silenced him as Grishs mailed fist hammered into his stomach. Ethenris' smile went from one ear to the other. "Grish n I would usually toss a coin or something, but he decided to be a gentleman and give me the first round." He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "But I think he just wants to wait and watch a little longer before he splits you like a log." He patted the crying tiefling on the head and walked around the table, whistling some song she did not recognize. She heard him drop his pants and immediately felt him enter her. It wasn't as painful as it was when Malik had raped her, yet the degradation and humiliation of being used for the pleasure of a scumbag like Ethenris stung all the same. Her wrists chafed with every time she bobbed back and forth due to the elfs thrusting and before soon she felt something warm and wet run down her hands and drip off her fingers. It did not take long for him to find his release between her legs. She heard him groan and press himself into her as he sprayed his cum into her cunt. When he was done he pulled out of her and stood in front of her, his half erect penis right in front of her face. "Your cunt was full of cum, you slut. Lick me clean", he demanded. She heard Grish laugh and Markus curse, just to be silenced by the half orc brutes fist. She looked to the floor and pressed her lips shut tight. "You know, Nyssa, this is what you are now. When Grish 'n I had our fun with you, your going straight to the cheapest Luskan brothel we can find. There's no alternative, no way out. For the rest of your life - that is, until you get too old 'n ugly to fuck and they cut your throat and dump you in a canal - for the rest of that short life, men you don't know will pay other men you don't know to fill you up with their cum. Every day, from the morning to the evening 'till late into the night, you'll have someone shoving their dick up your cunt. So you better get used to the taste of licking cum from cocks, my little tiefling slut, cause you'll be doing nothing else till you die..." Nyssa looked up at him with hate glaring in her eyes. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill them all for what they had done to her, for what they had done to the only man who had ever treated her just like everybody else... Ethenris backhanded her and pressed her head hard against the wood. "If you don't start licking, I swear I will skin your little friend until he begs me to kill him." "Fucking pig!", Markus cursed. "Fuck you! Fucking burn in..." Again she heard Grishs fist smash into his face. "Language, kid.", Ethenris laughed. He looked down at her. "I still can't feel your tounge on my dick." Reluctantly she moved forward and licked him along his shaft. She tasted the two men's seed and her own juices as she worked her way around the elfs half erect cock. She heard Grish march behind her and stopped yo look down over her shoulder with panic starting to rise up in her again. The half orc undid his breeches and grabbed her ass, roughly kneading her flesh with his callused hands. grabbed her by the horns and backhanded her again. He held her firmly and forced his cock against her face, smearing her with saliva and cum. She felt him hardening again. "I never said you could stop, you dumb slut.", he growled. "Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth." She obliged him and he thrust his hard member into her mouth, pressing her face against his groin. She nearly gagged as she felt the half orc spread her cheaks with his hands and heard him spit, the s "I'm going to make you scream, you cunt.", he barked. The tiefling tried to pull back her head, but Ethenris held her in place by her horns. She couldn't breathe, he was suffocating her. He started to fuck her mouth, but never pulling out enough for her to catch a breath. Her throat was sore, tears streaming down her eyes, she heard the half orc laugh, his voice booming off of the low cellar walls, she felt the elf jerk forward, heard him groan, her face was in his groin, unable to move, her jaw hurting... Then he retreated, leaving a slimy trail of cum in her mouth. Nyssa gasped for air, coughed and tried to spit. The elf grabbed her by the chin and pressed her mouth shut, his fingers digging painfully int her cheeks. "Swallow, you idiot fuckbucket.", he snarled as he laid his iron hand over her mouth and kneeled down to look into her eyes. "Swallow or I'll feed you your lovers eyes." She swallowed. "You done now?", Grish growled. "Go ahead.", Ethenris said and leaned at the table with the children's heads. "Gods, I love rape.", he chuckled. Grish guided his thick cock to her ass and pushed against her hole. Nyssa wanted to scream, to beg him to use her other hole, but a coughing fit took hold of her the moment she opened her mouth. The half horc pressed harder, the spit providing little to no lubrication for the unwilling tieflings tight ass, yet that was nothing that would stop him. Within a few seconds he plunged himself into her, and a feeling as if a hot iron had pierced her backside tore through Nyssas body. Her coughing turned into an inhuman shriek of pain, her legs spasming and kicking wildly as Grish relentlessly fucked her in her unprepared and still virgin asshole. She had never hurt so bad, the feeling of the half orcs large member pushing in and out of her rear was just to much. Her shrike had turned into a wordless scream of pain, her eyes bulging and her lungs unwilling to even fill themselves with air. She true to turn around, somehow get away, but the grunting half orc held her tight in his massive hands, plunging himself forcefully into her screaming body, all the while Ethenris laughed manically at her torment. She must have passed out, for when she awoke, the half orc was no longer inside her. She felt a warm, sticky wetness between her maltreated cheaks and felt cum flow from her holes and run down her legs. The two men where laughing and joking while Grish wiped himself clean with the remains of her clothes. "She'll be shitting cum for a week!", Ethenris said as he tossed one of the heads up and down. He aimed at Markus and threw the head, hitting him in the face with a painful thunk. As the head rolled away, she saw that it was the head of a boy the called Tommy Sixfingers, due to a strange malformation of his left hand. Ethenris knelt and cut the Limp woman's hands. Grish grabbed her by the neck and pulled her off the table. She collapsed on the floor and looked at her lover. Markus eyes were sad. Ethenris stepped next to him and said: "Well, it was a lovely day so far, but the show's over, kid." Then he quickly stabbed Markus in the throat with his slender dagger. Blood spurted out of the wounded boy as he started to convulse and slowly bleed to death. She looked into his eyes as he died, they only said one thing: I'm sorry. This should upset me, she thought, but she just felt... nothing. Grish roughly jerked her back up and snarled at her: "Fall again and I'll fuck you 'till you you remember how to walk." He gave her a shove. "Move!" They walked her down to the docks naked, to the same spot she had kissed Markus the first time. She looked to her left and saw the alley he had taken her virginity in, yet still she couldn't muster a single tear for his death. It all felt so surreal, dreamlike. The people stared at her and she cursed the guards for being in the guilds pockets as they shook their heads and turned their backs. Grish and Ethenris were well known and no one dared to challenge them, no matter what they had obviously done with the young woman. A Luskan galley awaited them at the docks and her two rapists dropped her to the ground in front of a burly bald sailor. "Here's the cunt.", Grish growled and the man handed him a bag of coins. "Find a nice spot for her, I'll visit the next time I'm in Luskan.", Ethenris added. She was led to a small cabin on the galley and tossed inside. Nyssa heard the door slam shut and the key turn, outside men spoke in the bastard accent of Luskan, the man who had bought her ordering another to make sure she didn't escape. There was a heap of hay on the floor with a rough woolen blanket spread out on top. A small barred window allowed a few rays of light inside. Nyssa sat down on the blanket and stared at the blank wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her arms around them. She had lost everything, her coin, her life, her dignity and now she had been sold off into a life of slavery and rape. A shiver went over her body. Carefully she felt her legs, still wet with cum and half dried sweat. Her fingers wandered down to her sex still aching from the violent penetration and slick with her rapists juices. She grabbed the blanket and frantically tried to wipe herself clean, roughly scrubbing the wool over her sore skin. No matter how hard she scrubbed however, the feeling of her tormentors filthy seed did not want to go away. She wiped her sex, her sore ass, her legs, but it would not get any better. The tears came suddenly and violently shook her body. She thrashed and screamed, she hit the wooden walls until her knuckles bled and her hands stung, though it did nothing to dull the pain between her legs and the hurt she felt in her heart. "Shut the fuck up in there!" She heard her guard bark in his bastard traders tongue. She curled up on the straw pulled her legs up to her body and wrapped her long tail around herself. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed quietly until she fell into a dreamless sleep. The cold woke her in the middle of the night and she wrapped the blanket around her naked body. Rays of moonlight fell in through the barred window, painting her dark cell in a silver blue light. Nyssa remembered all the nights she had spent outside I the harbour district, looking up at the stars from her hidden spot on Neverwinters rooftops. She had felt safe then, full of glee and confidence, even though she did have nothing but the clothes on her body and the coin in her pockets. She longed for those times, for up there she had been the queen in her castle, far away from the woes of the world. No one could follow her up into her secret places. A shiver shook her body. Despite the rough wool she froze in the chilling autumn night, so she tried to curl up tighter, to capture any speck of warmth she could. The days events boiled back up inside her. She heard Ethenris laugh while she gaped at him, half mad from the pain of Grish raping her ass. She saw the spurts of blood slowly grow weaker until they were but a thin red Lin on Markus throat. Her face hurt from the backhanded slaps Ethenris had given her. Her throat was sore from him fucking her face. Her butt and sex hurt badly, and no matter how hard she tried to forget, the pain did not allow her to suppress the memories. "Swallow.", the elfs voice snarled, dripping with malice and sadistic joy, into her ear. "I love you.", Markus whispered. "I'm sorry.", his dead eyes said. "I want you.", his hands explored her. "She's warming up to me!", Malik laughed. Fuck her, damn goatgirl, demon whore! Slut! Whore! Stupid cunt! Demon bitch! I'll fuck you till you scream! A wet gurgling sound and a soft thumb tore her from her thoughts. She sat upright, covering herself with the wool and stared at the door, far blood was beginning to pool at the floor. She heard someone drag something heavy away, light footsteps and hushed whispers. Someone was at the door, working the lock. The door slowly swung open and revealed a tall dark figure. He was clad in leather armor, two long knives hung at his belt. He stepped into the cell and Nyssa frightfully tried to back away, only to find the cabins wall at her back. The man removed the cloth obscuring his face and looked down at the shivering tiefling. He was bald, with a plain but hard face, with dark green eyes the color of moss. Stubbles of a short cropped beard formed a thin dark line from his temples, along his face and around his mouth. "I am not here to hurt you.", he said with a voice half a whisper, yet still strong and commanding. "My name is Nathanial Telvir, and a mutual acquaintance claims you are worth saving."


	2. The hunters

His nostrils flared. The scent of freshly spilled blood hung heavily in the cool evening air. Coles eyes searched the tree line for any sign of activity: A shadow darting away, an unnatural rustling of leaves, eyes peering out from the dark - but there was nothing. He inhaled the forests scent and closed his eyes.   
The nights sounds flooded into him as he drowned out the sensation of sight. He heard small animals skitter around, branches and leaves swaying in the wind. But the growl, the heavy breath he sought, would not touch his ears.

Cole grabbed the hilt of the longsword he had thrusted into the soft earth before him. It had belonged to the first man he had ever killed, a strong man and a worthy adversary. He had been not older than sixteen moons that day, yet his quickness and nimble slashes of his dagger had led to victory over the old knight all the same. Malar had been pleased.  
He strode forward, into the thickness of thorns, trees and bushes. The scent of blood came from here and here he would find his mark, he was certain of it. He treaded carefully, avoiding the small branches that broke with a sound of thunder in the preys ears, until he emerged on a clearing atop the great hill. Here the werewolf feasted, he knew. Here the great beast dragged its prey to be torn to shreds and fill its insatiable hunger for the flesh of its kin. His brother had been the strongest of them, a fierce fighter and a tracker without peer, yet he had not been strong enough to tame the beast.

Malars gift was not for anyone, the druid had warned. Even the greatest of hunters could fall to the wolfbloods lure, lose themselves beyond repair in the flow of blood and the heat of the hunt. One needed to be physically strong to prove ones worth in the eyes of their god, yet his gift demanded for more than just muscle. There was a need for discipline, for unbending, unwavering will, to stay on top, if one wished to retain even a semblance of sanity.

He stepped out into the opening and looked around. The gras was red with blood, dried and fresh, turned nearly black by the full moons light. Bones and pieces of flesh lied scattered and broken amidst the plants. Cole could see the village from here. They had been his brothers prey these past weeks, their sons and daughters snatched from their beds, their livestock shredded to bits in blood fueled frenzy.  
Under normal circumstances he would leave them to their fate, but his brother had begun to kill his prey for sport, leaving the flesh to rot, and that was not acceptable in the eyes of the great hunter.

 

He walked among the bones with his blade in his hand beside him. He could feel the tenseness in the air, like a branch bent and about to snap. His brother was near, the ranger knew.   
The beast leaped from the shadows faster than the eye could see. Only his honed reflex saved him from the fury of Aidens claws as he rolled to the side in the last second. He jumped to his feet and held his sword out before him. The mighty werewolf had turned towards him and began circling him on all fours. Aiden let out a low, menacing growl. "You've lost yourself, brother.", Cole said as he slowly walked parallel to the beasts movements. "They want you to be stopped."  
Aiden snapped at the air and bared his teeth. This would be a difficult fight.  
Cole lunged forward with an overhead slash that only felled some grass as his brother jumped backwards. The beast held for a second before he lunged forward to get his claws on his prey, but Coles reflex and speed proved superior. He jumped to the right and cut into the wolfs arm with his sword. A howl of pain echoed through the night.  
Aiden turned and flailed his clawed hands at his brother, razor sharp claws cutting the cool nighttime air, forcing the hunter to back away. He had the steep hill at his back, he knew, and it would certainly be his death fighting the wolf from such a disadvantaged position. He waited for a clearing and tackled his brother, sword held firmly in his hands, the blade thrust forward. It bit through flesh as it grazed the werewolf's ribs, making him stumble backwards from the impact.  
Cole slashed at his head, driving the wolf back meter by meter, but not landing a single true hit. Aiden was wounded, but the cuts he had given him did little to slow him down. With a ferocious roar he was on Cole, reflex and speed failing him as the werewolf swept aside his sword and threw himself at him. He bit down onto Coles arm, his teeth sinking into his flesh, while holding him down with his paw. Cole punched the beast in its throat with all his strength, forcing him to release his wounded arm.   
The werewolf howled and Cole hit him again, his fist crashing into his exposed throat. He tried to reach for his sword, put it laid uselessly among the bones, just out of reach. Aidens fanged mouth descended, ready to bite into his brothers throat. Cole grabbed the werewolf's head with both his hands and pushed, trying to keep him from delivering the killing bite, the strain of setting his muscles on fire. Then he sensed him.

Vangyr crashed into the werewolf from the side, knocking him off of Cole and biting and ripping the other beasts flesh. The large direwolf had more than enough strength in him to meet Aidens hulking power and more than enough weight to pin him to his back.

Cole rolled over and grabbed his sword. He lurched to his feet and ran over to where his direwolf was fighting his crazed and turned brother. He grabbed the sword with both hands and plunged it into the werewolfs chest, twisting the steel in Aidens heart as his brother gave a half roar, half gurgle and fell limp.

Cole let himself fall into the grass and sat there, breathing heavily and holding his wounded arm. "And where the fuck have you been?", he asked his wolf as his black furred companion sat down next to him. The wolf tilted his head and gave a whine.  
Cole worked what little healing magic he knew on his arm and scratched the wolfs chin while the holes his brother had torn slowly began to close. "Thank you.", he rasped at the wolf who gave his face a tender lick.  
Cole groaned and got to his feet. He walked to the corpse and knelt down beside his brothers head. The blood from his stab wound had stopped to flow and his eyes looked broken and empty. "We'll see each other on the other side, brother.", Cole said before he opened his ribcage with his blade and cut out his brothers lifeless heart. It had been a hunt, a holy thing, and as a hunt I had to end. He chewed on the stringy flesh and forced down mouth full after mouth full, until he felt Malars will was done. He felt his gods fire roar within him as he chewed on a piece of flesh.  
His vision blurred as the lycanthropy took root within him. He doubled over, falling onto his brothers corpse and jerk in violently as his blood turned and his mind was assaulted by a storm of savagery. Kill them all, a voice screeched within. Kill them all, feast on their flesh, they belong to you!  
He vomited up a torrent of bright red blood, pieces of raw flesh still within. The fire spread from his stomach to his lungs, to his heart and then clawed its way up into his mind.

He awoke in before dawn, lying on his back in the grass. The sky was still black and the darkness around him laid heavy on the clearing, though he could see the first red hot rays of light climb the horizon. His brother had reverted to his human form, his mangled flesh grotesquely sprawled out in the grass. Get up, a voice whispered. Get up and hunt!

Cole sat up and looked for his animal companion. Vangyr sat patiently in the grass and looked at him with curious eyes, head tilted to the left. Both wolf and man knew they were now much more kin than before.  
Cole stretched his neck. Sounds from all around him poured into his consciousness, scents, so far and faint he did not know how he smelled them, made his mouth water in anticipation of a fresh kill.

He swallowed the need and concentrated, his eyes pressed shut, on the words his twin sister had said to him before he left.   
"Remember who you are. The werewolf is driven by the beast within, but you are who decides which one of you makes the decisions." Morrigan was a druid, second to their sects archdruid and his gifted pupil. Cole trusted her, loved her dearly, and had sworn her that she would not lose another brother.  
His focus returned, clarity settled in, the beast pushed down beneath the surface. He opened his eyes and stood. He pulled his sword free from his brothers corpse and scratched the direwolf behind his ear. "Lets go home.", he said.

He reached the small cabin he occupied with Morrigan during their hunt together. There had been an elven hunter here, whose head now rested on his own spear on the way to the front door. The man had objected that the Malarites made camp in his cabin, so Cole had killed him with a swift flurry of his sword. Their beasts had feasted well on his flesh, even though he had been a meager, wiry thing.

Cole opened the door and stepped inside. Vangyr had bounded off to hunt in the forest, as these manmade caves did not truly agree with him. Morrigans panther Cashyth was resting on the cabin floor in front of the fire. She raised her head as he stepped into the hut and yawned. Cole knelt beside the black cat and stroked its fur as a greeting before laying his sword onto the huts table and removing his leather armor.

He didn't realize how tired he was until he stood naked in front of the bed. His sister lay sleeping underneath a pile of furs, her slender form barely visible. He felt himself harden and slipped underneath the furs, close behind her. He inhaled her scent and felt the heat of her body. She had one leg slightly cocked up and he let his hand slip between his twins thighs to find the hot wetness of her cunt. He slipped a finger inside her and began to stroke her sensitive knob with his thumb. 

Within seconds her tight hole was sopping wet and he climbed behind her to guide his cock to her entrance. Morrigan moaned quietly in her sleep as he pushed his cock into his twin sister, picking up a steady pace and nibbling and kissing her half exposed breasts. He had fucked many women in his life, elves, humans, half elves, but not one cunt, no matter how tight, had ever felt even half as good as his twins wet hot hole.  
He fucked into harder and harder, turning her quiet moans into ever increasing screams of ecstasy as she slowly reached her climax. She was awake, he knew, but pretended to sleep. He didn't need her to move, he didn't need her to participate, right now, all he needed was his sisters wet hot cunt around his cock, and that he had.  
They came together, her orgasm sending him over the edge. He gave her his seed, filling her cunt with cum, while she moaned and shivered in pleasure.

Cole collapsed on Morrigan, his strength spent after the nightly hunt and the exquisite sex. She turned underneath him and kissed him deeply, whispering into his ear how much she loved him. Cole slid off his sister to lie next to her and pulled her into his arms.   
They looked so much alike, it was as if he saw his own reflection on still water. She had the same smooth raven black hair, worn shoulder long, just as he did. Her eyes were the same bright blue, lively and shining with mischievous glee. The only difference between them was the subtle stubble that covered Coles cheeks and chin. Morrigan had a more slender form than her brother who had spent his childhood and youth training at arms with their sects greatest hunters.

"I'm glad your back.", Morrigan whispered softly.   
"I did promise it, didn't I?", he answered and stroked her cheek. Morrigan was the only person that mattered, the only one he felt he foul never do harm to, no matter the consequences. Her fingers circled around the old scars on his chest.  
"And Malar passed the gift to you?", she asked absently.  
"Yes, after I ate Aidens heart."  
She nodded. "It's what he would have wanted. The wolven blood is our legacy, we've sacrificed to much to let it go to waste."

The soft warmth of her body was soothing and Cole found it ever more difficult to keep his eyes open. He caressed his sister and drew her close and said: "t'was a long night, let's talk on the morrow."  
She kissed his chin and laid her head on his chest. He fell asleep with the feeling of her breasts at his side and her hand gently stroking his manhood. 

He awoke around midday, torn from his sleep by a strong sensation of falling. His sister was no longer beside him, so he crawled out of the bed rubbing his eyes and headed for the lake behind the cabin to wash last nights battle away.  
He found the druid floating on her back in the middle of the lake, her robes were scattered about at the shore. He stepped into the lake and let the small waves the wind made wash around his legs. She had her legs spread slightly, the short black hair of her sex glistening wetly in the sun, her round breasts rising from the water.

He had never felt as much kinship with his brother. He had been loyal, as it had been expected from him as a younger brother, yet there had never been much affection between them. Aiden had been dominating and had taken whatever he wanted, even their sister.   
Aidens position within the group of Malarites had given him that privilege, yet Cole could not help the urge to kill his elder brother whenever he had pulled Morrigan into his tent. He could have challenged him openly, but Aiden had much support in their group and any such action would have only resulted in Cole being marked as prey, a fool who did not know his place. So he had stayed his hand. He had kept quiet and consoled his twin whenever she had come to him hurting and bruised. She would never admit it, but being fucked by their elder brother hurt her more than any wound ever could.  
When Malar had decided to bestow the gift of lycanthropy onto the man, things had even gotten worse. Aiden had always had a cruel streak in him, but with the wolfblood he had turned into a madman. He had become jealous and paranoid, lashing out at imagined sleights until even the last of his former comrades had turned their backs on him. It had not been until he had made the mistake of forcing himself on their leader daughter though, that a hunt for the crazed werewolf had been proclaimed and all his rights for protection of the pack had been revoked. Many proud hunters had stepped forward to claim this prey and elevate themselves in the eyes of their leader, yet it was Morrigan who's plea had convinced the druids. Aiden was their brother, she had said. It was therefore their duty to right his wrongs in the eyes of Malar.

They had tracked their brother across the land, following a trail of blood and dead flesh and broken bones all the way from Luskan to the great Neverwinter forest.   
Cole had claimed the right to the kill. He knew his sister was capable, her magic making her a deadly and unpredictable fighter, but nonetheless,he had not wanted her in harms way. They had asked for Malars blessing on tho hunt together, and Cole had marched off into the night.

"What are you brooding about?", Morrigan asked as she stepped out of the water. Her hair clung to her face and neck, her skin glistening wetly in the sun. He watched a drop of water run down her ample breast and drop to the ground from her round, pink nipple.  
"'bout how we got here...", he murmured while he scrubbed the last days dirt from his skin with a rough cloth. "And about what we should do now."  
His sister raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Return to the pack, of course."  
"Why should we?"  
"They are our family."  
"You are my family.", he said and stood in front of her. He laid his strong arms around her slender body and pulled her close. "Aiden was blood, but he was never one of us. The only people in this world that matter are you and me."  
He felt his sister press herself close, her wet body caressing him with subtle movements. He felt his cock stiffen against her thighs, she opened her legs just enough to let him grow hard until he touched her wet cunt. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you want me all for yourself.", she smiled.  
"And would that be a bad thing?", he asked her and kissed her.  
"It's not our way. We belong to Malar."  
"I know that you hate it when someone takes you just because his station allows it."  
"I also hate it when you fuck other women.", she said with a smirk. She moved her hips back and forth, rubbing his hardened cock between her wet thighs, letting him feel the hotness of her body around him. "This is the way things are. We are Malarites, the strong have the right over those below them." She bit his neck, sending a spike of sweet pain through him.  
"I don't care for their rules, sister, I only care for you. It has always been you and me together against the rest, ever since they killed our parents and took us in." His hands wandered down her back until they reached her firm ass. "I don't see why we should owe them any loyalty."  
Her hand wandered down and grabbed his cock. She pressed him against her tight slit, rocking her hips back and forth, parting her folds and rubbing his head against her sex. "So, what would we do all day long?", she purred into his ear. She put her other arm around his neck and pulled herself upward, so that she could get a better angle. Cole lifted his sister up on slowly let her slide down onto his cock with a groan. Morrigan began to bounce up and down on his stiff member, impaling herself on her brothers hard flesh.

Cole went to his knees and let his sister down into the water, all the while kissing and fucking her like a hungry beast. Gods, how does she taste so good?, he thought thrusting into the wet tightness between her legs. He kissed her neck and bit her her nipples, his hands roamed her body, savoring the touch of each of her perfect curves. Morrigan moaned and pulled his head up and roughly pressed her lips against her brothers, their tongues dancing and twisting around each other while his cock pounded her relentlessly towards her orgasm.  
She came hard while the water splashed around her and the weight of her brother pressed her down into the soft mud while he fucked her with deep hard strokes. Cole felt her shudder underneath him, as she reached the peak of her pleasure. He went to his knees and lifted her into a sitting position on his lap. He held her with one hand on her back and one underneath her ass. He lifted his moaning lover up and down until he finally exploded in her, filling her tight depths with a low growl of pleasure.

Morrigan slumped against her twin, panting heavily while she leaned on Cole. She kissed his neck and cheek, while he kept his still stiff cock buried deep inside her. "I might get used to this...", she whispered and leaned back and looked at him. "The blood changed you."  
"It did?"  
"You are... more ferocious... Like a wild animal."  
"I take it you liked that.", he chuckled and pulled her I for a kiss.  
"Of course I did...", she whispered when their lips finally parted. "I'm just worried, that's all."  
"I'm fine, sis.", he answered hand wiped a tangled strand of wet black hair from her face. "I've never felt better in my life."  
"Do you hear the voices?", she asked him.   
"No voices.", Cole said smiling. "It's more like... a presence in the back of my head. But I can manage."  
He stoked her back and kissed her throat. "We could just keep on going, you know?", he said as she slid off of him and began to wash the mud off of her. "There's more than enough prey out there. We don't need the pack to tell us what to do."  
"I guess your right.", Morrigan said thoughtfully. "Though we need to make sure you can control the wolfblood... I can't lose you."  
"You won't.", Cole said reassuring. He moved behind her and pulled her close, laying one hand on her stomach and the other on her breast. "You won't..."


End file.
